Paloam Kingdom
Introduction Kingdom run by a Dwarf Sage at the 2-Spirit Spirit Transformation Stage who is the current manager of the Rivercross Mining Camp. The Mining camp consist of 5 Cities, each of which has an area it is specialised for. The central mining camp also doubles as the capital and is surrounded by the other 4 camps in the cardinal directions. The Sponsor of the Camp is the dwarven Paloam Guild, that specialises in producing armours from various ores, but naturally also creates every other product whose main component can be mined. The kingdom is located inside a basin and thus surrounded by steep mountain ranges. This leads to the kingdom being even more isolated from the other prisons than usual. The newly appointed manager got exiled on this post due to his fanatical fixation on personal strength and learning through punishment that brought the guild much trouble. He was once also inmate of this camp, but he was able to redeem himself after living through the torture. The Cities Paloam City Built in the Middle of a Lake that is populated by a host of giant fishes. Four streams that lead to the four cities connect to that lake. It is fed by the Giant Waterlily Channel from the central part of the continent and runs by Skybridge City. Only the strongest and/or most important prisoners stay here to make sure they don't die/escape. The important prisoners get sent to expand the growing underground city while the strongest prisoners get send to collect valuables from the lake bed (Fish carcasses, underwater plants, things washed down by the river, Pearls from giant clams, etc.) West and south of the lake is the huge Titanwood Swamp which borders on the Western and Southern Woodlands. In the East the Eastern Woodlands fight with the farmers over supremacy while north is the Giant Desolate Marsh that connects directly to Purgatory Summit. Skybridge City Surrounded by the Skyscraper Mountains in the east, the Giant Waterlily Channel in the North, the Tears of Heaven waterfall in the Northeast and the Eastern Woodlands in the South and West. The city gets its name from the countless bridges that connect the city that is located on the cliffs of the Skyscraper mountains. Among the main attractions of the city are the subterranean port Blightmine City Surrounded by the Architect Mole Glade in the North and East, the Alpine Blightwood in the West and the Greenwater River in the South. East of the Architect Mole Glade and west of the Titanwood swamp are the Western Woodlands. The city is mostly known for its blight products of every variety. The most notable location around the city is the Architect Mole glade though, in which the Dirtsifters earn their living. Purgatory Summit Is surrounded by the Scorching Peaks in the North, the Giant Desolate Marsh in the south and the Lava Rapids in the East and West. The Camp itself is situated inside a huge volcano that is forced into inactivity by siphoning its power for the smithies. Trollguard Fed by the Hadhod Canal and surrounded by the Southern woods. Contains the only entrance to the Grey Trenches, a subterranean world inhabited by ferocious monsters, which is guarded by the Tunnel Troll Kingdom.